


winter, 8pm

by Augustus



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-10
Updated: 2003-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mackeli watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	winter, 8pm

there are times when you look at me and i can't help but look away, times when my pulse quivers with the tenacity of the moment. i want to creep inside your skin and become you from the inside. your hands are larger than mine. when we wrestle, i slide fingers between fingers and shiver from the heat of your palms.

she will not hurt you. i watch without breath, gaze twitching. you ruffle my hair as i tease the floor with my toes, twisting from your grasp. words bend and flow and i raise shoulders in defiance when your smile deflects from me. you may not know it but you will always be mine.

alone, i hold you. shadows bend and shatter at the corners of the glade. you come, go, twist my existence with the intangibility of your own. i throw withered leaves on the fire and pretend not to see when you meet each others' eyes. at times, you call me brother, and my smile feels cold and taut upon my lips. i nod and touch your arm and push dirt into jagged lines with my feet. you never see.

she will not love you like this. not this icy agony that fists within my stomach, not the solid knowledge of immutability. and i will follow you. she belongs to the forests, a lover bound by each sprig of new growth and every ageing bough. she is my sister but she is not for you. not for a lifetime.

sometimes, when we are together, the moment multiplies and i am caught without words or heartbeat. i watch the sun ignite the gold of your hair and the dirt beneath your feet and pretend my gaze circles in chaste admiration. when you speak, i close my eyes and breathe your nearness. i wait.

time turns the leaves and beneath my feet the ground becomes a burnt sunset. i hunt, swim, spend days walking within the trees and at night i watch the ebbing firelight tease the angles of your face. i feel your kiss in my dreams and bend beneath the cloying arms of emptiness as the sun rises over the trees come dawn. the steel of your blade feels warm against my cheek as i hold it, eyes closed, fingers curling with the echo of you. and i will die for you.

when you take her hand, i picture it crushed and broken while the guilt arcs through every muscle. laughing you kiss her and my thoughts crumple and implode. my smile haemorrhages when you whisper her name. you tell her that you love her. i fade.

the moons splinter.

**10-01-2003**


End file.
